


Those Left Behind

by Nat_Nav



Series: This Time Around 'verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftermath, Coulson Lives, F/M, SHIELD Agents Being Badass, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Nav/pseuds/Nat_Nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what are you saying? That Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, two of the most influential people of the 21st century, were what...lies?”</p>
<p>“At this moment in time, yes.”</p>
<p>OR the one where the Stark's forgot the efficiency of S.H.I.E.L.D...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realisation

The helicarrier was in uproar, now with all members of personnel conscious and moving the mission of finding out what happened to the entirety of the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters had begun and S.H.I.E.L.D's smartest were coming up with nothing.

 

The Avengers on the other hand, including Jane Foster, were in shock. They had all heard of the missing suits, the unaccounted for quinjet and the JARVIS size hole in the S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe. Never minding the fact that Darcy and the man himself, Tony Stark were missing. They were at a loss. 

 

“She called him Dad.” Clint said somewhat in shock, his gaze fixed on the crevice in the centre of the table. Natasha patted him on the shoulder for his troubles. 

“We know, medical are running Miss Lewis’ and Mr Stark’s DNA as we speak.” Coulson stated, giving Clint a hint of sympathy; he knew of the archer’s crush on the unruly lab assistant. 

 

"News just in..." Nick Fury began, stopping Clint from asking another question. "Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan have been reported killed in a car accident in downtown LA and Colonel Rhodes has been reported MIA by his squadron." Fury said rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 

"So they’re all gone." Natasha stated. Fury nodded. 

 

"Well they can’t be. All of them gone at exactly the same time, there's something going on." Steve retorted and Clint nodded in agreement. 

"Cap’s right. They’ve obviously dropped off the radar." Clint agreed. 

"We must find them." Thor announced. Jane nodded; she was sitting on Thor’s lap, his arm around her waist. 

 

“But do we?” Natasha asked, her voice unnaturally wavering. “We all saw Stark; he was feral; he wanted to kill you Cap. Are we just going to ignore this?”

Steve slammed his hands down on the table, causing the reinforced glass to crack. “We ARE going to find him Agent Romanoff. Then and only then are we going to discuss his reasons for leaving. Do I make myself clear?” 

 

The Avengers looked shocked at Steve's outburst, never had they heard him shout at someone like that. Quite honestly they didn't think he was able to, apparently they were wrong.

 

Natasha nodded stiffly at Steve. “Crystal.” She replied, although her tone portrayed anything but agreement. 

 

“What i’d like to know is why Darcy called Tony ’Dad’?” Bruce asked his question directed at the director. 

“Darcy Lewis’ records show no relation to Mr Stark. Although looking up her files now there seem to be substantial gaps within her records.” Coulson answered. 

“How big’s substantial?” Clint asked. Coulson sighed. 

“Her parents records are non-existence, her middle school and elementary school records are flimsy at best. She lacks a true birth certificate and has no medical records that can be found.” Coulson listed off the screen. Bruce raised his eyebrows. 

“What’s a big hole to you people?” Steve asked. It was taken rhetorically. 

 

“So what we can decipher is that Darcy Lewis never existed and was just a cover up. A cover up for what exactly?” Jane asked, knowing Darcy for the longest, albeit only a few months more than the Avengers, she couldn't help but feel a bit upset to that fact that she’d been continuously lied to. 

“We don't know, but i’d wager that all of them were not who they say they were.” Fury stated.

 

“So what are you saying? That Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, two of the most influential people of the 21st century, were what...lies?” Clint asked. Fury sighed.

“At this moment in time, yes.” 

 


	2. Target Located

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'Tasha do you remember Romania ’04?”
> 
> OR the one where Barton and Romanoff are well seasoned travellers...

Putting off the inevitable, Fury eventually returned to the Helicarrier bridge. Somewhat calmer than the shambles he had left it in, he was content to see AD Hill standing at the helm ordering the agents on face traces and passport tracking. 

 

“Sir.” Hill said upon Fury's approach. 

“Any success so far?” Fury asked, taking over the helm as Hill stepped away from the controls. 

“None sir. With JARVIS unaccounted for, all CCTV footage from Stark Tower is missing as well the surrounding areas. We can assume Stark and Lewis returned there, but from then onwards we have nothing. Sir.” Hill reported. 

“Do we have any agents searching the premises?” Fury asked. 

“Yes sir. They’re entering the penthouse as we speak.” 

“Good, put their comm signal up for broadcast.” 

“Yes sir.” Hill replied and pointed at the one of the agents at a near by desk, the sound of footsteps quickly filled the bridge.

 

_“This is Alpha bravo, we are entering the premises, i repeat we are in.” The sound of Agent Ford’s voice boomed._

_“Good Alpha bravo, we have your 20. Tech team are on stand by for security.” Commanding Officer Agent Kyne replied._

_“Negative sir, no need for tech. Security system offline.” Ford stated._

_“Tech team confirmed report. Your good to go ahead.” Kyne said._

_After a few minutes of footsteps, the line fell silent._

_“Bedroom clear.”_

_“Bathroom clear.”_

_“Closet clear.”_

_“Kitchen clear.”_

_“Hall clear.”_

_“Premises all clear sir.” Ford reported._

 

Fury switched the comm off as the team were ordered out. “Well they’re not hiding there.” A voice said behind Fury. The director whirled around to see the assembled Avengers standing their, a grim look on their faces. It was Barton that had spoken up. 

“Do you have a better idea Barton?” Fury asked, his glare daring Barton to defy him. 

 

It seemed 11 years at SHIELD had Barton grow an immunity. 

 

“'Tasha do you remember Romania ’04?” Barton asked. 

“I do. Do you believe there’s a connection?” Natasha asked. The group were standing at various points around the large meeting table on the bridge. 

“It's the best we have at the moment.” Barton stated and Natasha nodded in agreement. 

 

“Would someone be so kind as to explain what's going on here?” Fury's demanded, his temper running short. Steve, Bruce and Thor nodded in agreement.

“Whilst in Romania, Clint and I ran across a certain Lord Fallows.” Natasha began and Fury snapped at a desk agent whom began looking up the name. 

“He owned a manor house on the outskirts of the town we were staying in. It was huge, as in Stark huge.” Barton added. 

“He also resembled a certain...”

 

“Howard!” Steve suddenly barked out as the face of said Lord Fallows appeared on the screen. 

“Yes, of Howard Stark.” Natasha finished rolling her eyes at Steve’s outburst. 

 

“Well seeing as that's the best we’ve got so far on leads, I want a recon team sent out ASAP. Surveillance only until we get further...” Fury was cut off the desk junior agent.

 

“Sir we have a face trace. 68% percent match.” The agent read. 

“For who?” Bruce asked. 

“Tony Stark. Sir.” The junior agent replied and an image of a goatee free and slightly younger Tony Stark appeared on the screen.

“Time stamp?” Natasha asked studying the photo. 

“20 minutes ago in Blaj, Transylvania, Romania.” The agent read. 

“That's where we were.” Natasha stated to Fury. Fury nodded. 

 

“Cancel Surveillance, we need a response team.” Fury looked up at the assembled Avengers. “You might want to suit up, or you’ll miss your flight.”


End file.
